Numerous techniques have been suggested for allowing a user to point or a select when using an electronic device. For example, a user can control a cursor on a display screen to select, scroll, etc. Such cursors could be controlled by a computer mouse, a trackball, a touchpad etc. Some devices have touchscreens for user input. More recently, techniques that employ eye tracking or head tracking have been suggested to allow user input, selection, etc.